


You cheat ! [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chess, M/M, Naked Cuddling, snow outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles. It's cold outside, snowing even! But, they are warm inside the mansion, they play chess ... unless Erik has decided to stop the game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You cheat ! [fanart]

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160104060116382646.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160104060116286423.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/16010406011655288.jpg.html)


End file.
